Toshiro Midoriya
|height = |weight = |birthday = |age = 15 |blood type = B |family = Inko Midoriya (grandmother) Izuku Midoriya (father) Ochaco Midoriya (mother) Hitoka Midoriya (younger sister) |status = Alive |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School *Class 2-A |fighting style = Melee + Support Combat |birthplace = Near Shizuoka Prefecture, wikipedia:Japan |debut = Chapter 0 |images = yes }} Toshiro Midoriya ( Midoriya Tōshirō) is a second year student at U.A. High School currently training to become a Pro Hero in the future. He is also the eldest son of Izuku, better known as Deku, and Ochaco, better known as Uravity. Due to self-esteem problems, he presents himself as Toshiro Uraraka ( Uraraka Tōshirō), making people not recognize him as Deku's son. Appearance Toshiro has an average height but is shortest among his acquaintances (except for Hitoka Midoriya and Shizuka Kaminari); besides that, he has a quite muscular build and is somewhat strong. Toshiro has short, brown hair with relatively long bangs that cover his deep, green eyes. He is usually with a neutral almost bored expression. Personality Toshiro is a quiet, somewhat timid person who has difficulties with sociability; he cannot talk with new people that easily and is constantly pushed by Arisu to put aside his shyness and negative thoughts, but is not that easy for him to forget it. He clearly has some self-esteem problems that is implied to be Hitoka's fault, due to her talent and heritage of One For All. He does not believe in his own abilities even if he is strong enough to win against many villains alone. He just thinks that he is not enough and doesn't deserve to be part of the Midoriya family, and that is why he hides the fact that he is, indeed, his son and uses his mother's unknown last name instead of his true surname. Although Toshiro is reclusive and closed with people that he doesn't know or do not trusts, he presents a very different behavior with people that he truly likes, just like Arisu or her little sister, even if he is jealous of her talent. He is very gentle and kind and does not have any evil desires, he just want to be like any other person and make people trust him like they trust in his father to save the day. Even with more arrogant or antisocial people, such like Hibiki Bakugo, he does not abandon his calm and polite manners. Relatives Trivia *His name means "ten wolf warriors in a green valey". Separetely, it has the ideograms for "green" (緑), "valley" (谷), "ten" (十), "chief, gentleman, samurai, warrior" (士) and "wolf" (狼). **He was supposed to be the tenth One For All wielder (that is why his name has "ten" in the composition), but since he was born with a quirk–something that did not happen with Hitoka, he did not receive it from his father. Navigation Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Class 2-A Category:Heroes Category:Japaneses Category:Born in Shizuoka Category:Midoriya Family